


晴朗之中

by hanjeje097



Category: TAETEE, เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjeje097/pseuds/hanjeje097





	1. Chapter 1

-上-

**是這樣溫暖的日子裡**

**晴朗之中我遇見了你**

也許是這樣一個剛好的時間，是這樣剛好的一個天氣，遇到這樣剛好的一個人，Beam才會如此剛好的被吸引。

時間久了，其實Beam對於那天的印象已漸漸模糊，但清晰印在腦海中的，是男孩被陽光照耀著的側臉，跟手裡捧著的那本書。

他想，看上去是多麼無憂無慮的一個人，跟自己完全不一樣。

那天Beam剛從醫院離開，背包裡裝著躁鬱症的處方藥。

只要好好吃藥，自己總有天會好起來的。這幾年Beam一直一直反覆告訴自己。

生活總是困難，不過Beam覺得自己還活得好好的，但不知怎麼就被診斷出有躁鬱症。所以我有病是嗎？在數不清的深夜裡，Beam不只一次無聲的流著淚問自己。

在前往學校的車上，Beam注意到坐在他左前方的男孩，穿著跟自己一樣的校服，但渾身散發著的氣息跟自己完全不一樣。他想，也許這就是普通人，跟自己這種異類不一樣的普通人。

男孩低頭專注的看著書，安靜得彷彿全世界發生什麼事都與他無關。

後來Beam去找過那本書，捏著幾張鈔票的手心冒汗，買下那本詩集時Beam想，讀跟那人一樣的書的話，會變成一樣的普通人嗎？

有時覺得特別特別絕望時，大概是病情嚴重時，Beam會翻看那本詩集，摩挲著被多次翻閱而起毛邊的封面，他又想到車上那個男孩。

Beam後來知道了那男孩是工程學院的院之月，Forth，長得好看不說，課業優秀又會打籃球，身邊總是不乏追求者，所謂的天之驕子也不過如此。

如此…甚好。

Beam想，因為我喜歡你是我一個人的事。

Beam會偷偷混雜在人群中，去看Forth的籃球比賽，場內一聲高過一聲的尖叫總刺得他耳膜發痛，但為了Forth在球場上矯捷的身影，這還可以忍耐。

而且激動的人群更讓自己隱身其中，不會有被注意到的可能性，這奇異的安全感讓Beam更放心追逐每場球賽，因為這是他唯一可以毫無顧慮盯著Forth的機會。

Beam房間裡貼著幾張Forth的照片，是他從學校論壇下載後洗出來的，貼在房間牆壁稍高的位置，看照片時總需要仰望，一個近似於祈禱的角度。

看得久了Beam會默默的流淚，因為，因為眼睛痠得生疼，不是一波一波絕望感向自己襲來。

Beam將追逐Forth當成生活的習慣，因為這樣他可以不去想那些以前的事，不讓此刻比昨日更糟糕。

一個特別難捱的夜晚，Beam剛吃完藥，也許是效力還沒發作，他腦海中不斷回憶起那段痛苦的過往，回憶起自己遭受到什麼殘忍的辱罵，又怎麼頂著歧視的目光活下來，我終究是會活得好好的，即便痛苦些。

於是Beam頂著頭痛，抄起鑰匙跟錢包，走向學校附近的一間酒吧，準備再次度過被酒精麻痺的夜晚。

Beam心想，反正總是要醉一把的，他橫了心點了不少的杯數，當這些顏色各異的高濃度酒精飲料一字排開在自己面前，Beam露出豔麗又滿足的笑容。

總有些東西是被自己掌握的，這些口袋有錢就買得到的俗物，沈默而令人心醉，沒有那些會刺傷自己的稜稜角角。

也許是內心流膿的傷痕散發出無形的惡臭，吸引某些意義上的同類，正當Beam半醉半醒時，一隻手帶著暗示撫上他的大腿，他不發一語推開渾身酒氣的人，不耐的揮揮手，又繼續喝著酒。

那人似乎並不死心，整個人湊近自己的頰邊，灼熱而噁心的氣息一下噴灑在臉上，Beam感到一陣反胃，激烈的掙扎起來。

「你他媽有病是不是！」一句怒吼在自己身後炸開，Beam嚇得停下動作，像隻受驚的小動物般縮起身軀。是啊是啊，我有病…有病怎麼了也是人啊…

下個瞬間身邊醉醺醺的人就被拉開，「他不想要你看不出來嗎？！」

Beam傻楞楞的看著擋在自己身前的背影，無比高大，像神祇一般庇佑自己的信徒。

當騷擾自己的醉漢被趕走後後，Beam瞬間認出那人，是Forth，是球場上總意氣風發的Forth。

Beam又想，反正都醉了，傻一把又怎麼樣呢？

於是Beam雙手環上Forth的脖頸，熱切的吻住他豐厚的雙唇，將整個身體送進他懷裡。

聽說唇厚的人長情，那是不是…可以分給我一點呢？

Beam閉著眼，用唇、用身體、用每一處相貼的肌膚，感受Forth炙熱的體溫，和跟自己不一樣的冷靜，Beam突然慌張起來，他伸手探向Forth腰間的皮帶釦，卻被一把抓住。

被拒絕了，Beam絕望的想。他緩緩收回手，低下頭準備逃離現場，卻突然被按住後頸，Forth又吻了上來。

Beam模糊之間不記得自己跟Forth是怎麼離開酒吧的，直到被拋上床後，他才開始突然緊張起來。

壓在身上的人似乎是察覺到自己的僵硬，「現在後悔…還來得及。」低沈渾厚的嗓音在房間內響起，好似有回音一般在Beam的耳裡重複播放。

Beam努力睜開雙眼，企圖看清俯瞰自己的Forth，觸及他如深淵般漆黑的雙眸。

他看不懂男人眼裡的情緒，但Beam知道，如果是這人，自己連靈魂都願意給他，何況只是自己遲早會腐敗的身軀。

Beam鼓起勇氣撫上Forth如刀削般堅毅臉龐，再次將自己顫抖的雙唇送上，如同飛蛾撲火般。

當身體被貫穿時，Beam不由自主留下一串晶瑩的淚水，他抬手遮住自己的雙眼，分不清是身上律動的男人太過耀眼，還是房間的燈光刺得自己眼睛發痛。

Beam察覺到Forth動作一滯，原本扶著自己腰間的手突然離開，熱源消失，Beam打了個冷顫。

Forth撫上了Beam的手腕，凹凹凸凸的，他突然意識到自己手上有什麼，自己的左手滿佈著泛白的傷疤，他自己一刀一刀割出來，縱橫交錯的傷疤。

會疼痛的傷痕是最真實的，他偶爾分不清幻想與現實，總會狠著心下手。

Beam又慌張起來，抬手遮住男人的眼，「你別看…別看……太醜了…」他不想這種不堪入目的傷疤褻瀆Forth的雙眼。

Forth輕輕拿下Beam的手，

極其溫柔的吻上他手心，一下一下，

吻上他手腕的傷疤，一下一下，

吻上他被淚水沾溼的眼角，一下一下。

像是用唇撫平他一切苦楚，帶走所有疼痛。Beam難過的想，溫柔的男人真過份，讓人沈淪不已而無法拒絕。

而後兩人雙雙到達了頂點。

Beam在清晨獨自清醒過來，微光從窗簾透進，Forth在他身邊睡得毫無防備，像個孩子般。

他動作極輕的用手描繪著Forth的眉眼，滑過挺直的鼻樑，最後停在柔軟的唇上。

如果嘴唇只用來接吻就好了。

Beam輕巧的印上一吻，悄悄的收拾衣服離開了房間。


	2. Chapter 2

-中-

**我不需要誰告訴我**

**怎樣的愛屬於淺薄**

**那是世界本身的問題**

Beam撐著疼痛，渾渾噩噩回到家，滾著低燒時嘴角還帶著笑，幸好自己傻了一次，這才擁有了一次，然後昏睡過去。

等再度恢復意識時夜幕已然低垂，他掙扎著從床上起身，翻出包裡的藥，撕開包裝一口嚼下。

苦。

這樣的苦澀讓Beam一下清醒過來，他急著喝下床邊的水，卻不小心嗆到，劇烈的咳嗽起來。

也許是幾乎整天沒進食讓喉嚨乾得過份，劇烈咳嗽後讓Beam喉頭發苦，嘴裡也嚐到一絲甜腥味，他又喝下兩口水。

洗了個極燙的澡後，Beam才感覺又一次活過來。

他擦著頭髮，將昨晚弄得皺巴巴的衣物放進洗衣機，卻傳來一陣金屬碰撞聲，Beam探著身子在洗衣機裡撈半天，才發現襯衫的扣子上勾著條手鍊，唯一的裝飾物是刻著Forth名字的齒輪吊飾。

灰姑娘的玻璃鞋嗎？角色好像不對？隨後Beam自嘲的笑起來，王子是不會來找自己的，Forth很快會忘了昨天晚上的事。

Beam小心翼翼的拆下那個吊飾，串進一條皮繩後掛在自己脖上，冰冷的金屬片貼在肌膚上。他按著齒輪，按著自己還在跳動的心，他再次告訴自己，我終究是會活得好好的。

Forth撐著頭，他有點懊惱。原本昨晚自己只是準備去酒吧小酌一番，然後看見那人背著一身絕望走進來，他面前擺著五顏六色的酒，滿是苦楚的臉龐卻綻放出最冶豔的笑容。

Forth想，這是心死過的人才有的表情。

他悄悄注意著那人，看他冷靜又瘋狂的飲下各式酒類，在他掙扎著要逃離糾纏時忍不住上前解圍。

只是單純被這人吸引，卻沒預計發生些什麼，所以當他看向自己，Forth迅速跌進那雙瞳眸的巨大憂傷中，連他帶著醉人酒氣的雙唇冰冷的貼上來時，Forth都反應不過來。

當那人準備抽離時，Forth這才做出回應，按住那人的後頸加深了吻，他開始分不清這人是否清醒，正如同他也不知道自己是否清醒。

等一夜纏綿過後，Forth被照射在臉上的陽光曬醒，身邊早已是冰冷的空位，只有空氣中稀薄的酒味可能是那人唯一遺留下的。

Forth懊惱自己竟然記不清那人的臉，甚至不知道他的名字。

他有印象的是，那人哀傷的眉眼，柔軟的腰肢，跟手腕上明顯是自殘的疤痕，層層疊疊的，Forth的手似乎也隱隱作痛起來。

雖然不知道他發生過什麼事，不確定自己能不能抹去他眼中的苦痛，但Forth想，我總是會去找他的，拯救他，或陪他沈淪。

那荒唐的一夜過後，Beam依然像以前一樣吃藥上課睡覺，神色如常，只有Beam知道，自己有什麼部分在慢慢的死去。

他還是會笑，但好像也不是感受到什麼快樂的情緒，只是學著身邊的人的表情，模仿著，讓自己不那麼格格不入。

這天，Beam來到球場邊看Forth的比賽，不過來得晚了，只剩下邊邊角角的位置，若想看得清楚就得站在沒遮蔭的地方，Beam只猶豫幾秒，還是捏著書包帶站著看起比賽。

毒辣的太陽下，汗濕的襯衫貼著背，Beam抬手抹去汗，他看這場Forth的隊伍贏面極大，差不多可以走了反正結果也八九不離十。

殊不知走沒兩步Beam就開始暈眩，意識朦朧中，他還企圖分析自己究竟是吃得太少血壓低，還是太陽曬得太多中暑才暈眩的。

場邊突然傳來驚恐的尖叫聲，Forth停下動作，看見一個倒臥在地上的身影，不顧正在進行中的球賽，他衝上前查看，只瞧見這人臉色蒼白，冒著冷汗。

中暑吧？Forth邊抱起暈倒的人邊想。而且做為一個男生，這體重也太輕了些，Forth皺起眉頭。

然後他看到那人滑出衣服的項鍊。

Beam是被磨人的頭痛喚醒的，他揉著太陽穴不願睜開眼，反正八成是被送到保健室了，空氣中瀰漫著的藥水味是他熟悉的味道。

伸出另一隻手摸索兩下身邊，摸到熟悉的背包，拉開拉鍊拿出藥袋，他又不配水的一口嚼下。

「別這樣吃藥，喝點水。」被身邊突然出現的聲音嚇得睜開眼，Beam赫然發現Forth就坐在他身旁，剛剛自己的動作怕是全被這人看進眼裡。

「呃……謝謝…」坐起身，接過遞來的水，Beam困難的轉著腦袋，企圖理解現在到底是什麼情況。

「抓到你了。」順著這句話，Forth的手握上Beam的手腕，揚起一個得逞的笑容，Beam嚇得都要跳起來，透過相連的肌膚傳來的熱度像是要燙傷自己。

被這樣灼灼的目光盯著，Beam覺得甚至覺得比熱夏的太陽還要難熬，他語氣僵硬的說，「同學你…認錯人了吧…」

Forth臉上的笑容更盛，朝著自己伸出另隻手，Beam像被蛇盯住的青蛙動也不敢動，然後Forth挑起他胸前的齒輪項鍊，「你拿走了我的心。」

「我……」

「保健室姐姐說你中暑了還有點脫水，加上血糖低才暈倒的，你就這麼虐待自己嗎？」Forth拉著項鍊的手緩緩收緊，逼得Beam俯身向前，兩人間的距離逐漸縮小。

莫名被逼得這樣緊，Beam的脾氣也突然上來，他抽回自己的手之後推開Forth，「你管得著嗎。」掀開身上的薄被，抓起書包就離開了保健室。

Forth開始在醫學院大樓外徘徊，見到Beam就站成一種等待的姿態，Beam總是冷著臉，眼不抬、腳步不停的直接無視走過Forth身邊。

儘管Beam從沒理過他，但時間一久，看過的人一多，流言也隨之出現，忍無可忍之下，Beam第一次停在Forth面前，「你到底要幹嘛？！」

「追你。」Forth笑出一口白牙。

Beam被這人的回答氣得說不出話，只能瞪著他。

「我沒有追過男生，還是你要教教我？」Forth伸手拉住Beam。

「我教你！去追女生！」Beam用力甩開他的手，快步離開。

Forth看著離去的背影也斂起笑容。

「Forth，聽說最近那個醫學院的Beam在招惹你？」Lam趁一次喝酒的時候問Forth，最近關於兩人的流言似乎在學校瘋傳，讓Lam覺得自己不提醒下Forth不行。

「錯了，是我招惹他，不是他招惹我。」Forth仰頭就灌下一杯酒，眉都不皺。

「你…知道他名聲不太好嗎？學校裡在傳他以前的荒唐事。」Lam謹慎的調整措辭，怕自己把話講得太過分。

「哦？我不知道，也不想知道。」Forth瞇起眼，整個人坐進沙發中，卻不像放鬆的姿態，充滿種蓄勢待發的危險氣息，「今天我就當聽了個笑話，以後別再提。」Lam知道自己自討沒趣，摸摸鼻子拿起酒杯，這話題也不了了之。

「Beam醫生，聽說你以前過得很荒唐。」Beam剛出醫學院大樓，就瞧見Forth斜倚著牆，本想一樣裝作沒看到走過去，Forth卻叫住了自己。

Beam皺起眉，停下腳步說，「你現在知道還不晚。」

「可我不想知道，也不在乎，我只知道，你是你。」Forth站直了身軀，注視著Beam。「受傷過也沒什麼，有著過去也不算什麼，就算搞砸了，生活還是可以過的。」Forth說。

Beam看著他，這些話像把利刃刺進心裡，漆黑雙眸又讓他想起那晚，這人似乎看穿自己。

「不干你的事，離我遠一點。」Beam沈默半晌，還是甩出一句冷漠的話語，轉身離去。

是夜，Beam躺在床上沒來由的又想到Forth。

他喜歡Forth，但是他不知道Forth為什麼喜歡自己，而且他也不想Forth喜歡自己。

他值得更好的人。Beam喃喃自語著。

像自己這種搞不好哪天病發起來，沒辦法控制腦子，就做出什麼可怕的事的人，活該孤獨終老一生。

他只想遠遠的看著Forth，除此之外什麼也不做，一種微乎其微又能夠滿佔Beam的生活的僥倖。

頭似乎又痛了起來。


	3. Chapter 3

-下-

**我應該相信日子有你**

**和溫暖不曾遠離**

「呦，Beam醫生最近又勾搭上新對象是嗎。」Beam冷漠的表情看似冷靜，但咬緊牙關的動作讓他脖子上的青筋越加明顯。

「聽說工程學院的Forth天天跟在你屁股後跑，是怎麼勾引到床上的，也在我身上試試看啊？」眼前的幾個人你一言我一語講話越來越難聽，Beam放在身側的拳頭也越發收緊。

找自己麻煩的人不是沒遇過，通常看他沒什麼反應覺得無聊就會離開，但這次似乎遇上群真正想找碴的，Beam覺得眼前一片發黑。

「你們都給我離他遠點！」突然一句怒吼炸開，Beam嚇得縮了縮身子，隨即被人護在身後，這個像驍勇戰士般氣勢洶洶的男人，又是Forth。

幾個人看Forth這副不好惹的樣子，隨即鳥獸散離去，然後Beam是真的眼前發黑，腳一軟就跌坐在地。

「Beam！你哪裡不舒服？我帶你去保健室吧？」Forth聽見背後的聲響，回頭看後嚇得心臟幾乎都要停了，蹲下身就想抱起Beam。

「別、別…我休息一下就好…」Beam幾天都睡不好特別累，又趕上這齣，腳一軟就變成現在這場面，剛才被挑事的時候就不少學生側目，要是再跟Forth拉拉扯扯他都不知道明天還會不會到來。

看Beam低著頭，但還跟自己說得上話，應該是真的沒大礙，Forth也不堅持，就站在他身邊擋著尚有些刺眼的陽光。

Forth形成的陰影整個籠罩自己，Beam看著他的靴子，這鞋挺好看的，真適合主人，Beam突然想著沒邊沒際的事出神，直到他感覺自己似乎被水滴到。

Beam抬頭，就看見Forth堅毅的下巴線條，跟跌落的汗水，他才意識到接近黃昏的陽光一樣炙人，連忙站起身子。

Forth伸手扶住Beam，「你又沒吃飯嗎？跟我走。」男人突然強勢起來，Beam也突然怯懦得不敢反駁，就著Forth拉著自己的氣勢，軟軟的上了他的車。

兩人一起到了Forth的住處，他招呼Beam坐好後，拿出碗盤裝好方才在路上外帶的晚餐，「吃飯吧。」Forth坐在Beam的對面後說。

Beam看著眼前的炒飯皺著眉，金黃油亮的飯粒在平常看來最是誘人，他卻硬生生覺得反胃，但頂著眼前的人的目光，Beam還是拿起湯匙一口一口塞進嘴裡。

Forth看著臉色蒼白的Beam吃下小半盤之後便不再動作，琢磨著總比不吃東西好，倒也不說什麼，默默收拾好桌子。

等他晾好碗盤再回過頭，就看到Beam已趴在桌上睡得打起貓咪呼嚕，Forth緩緩在他身邊蹲下，輕輕撥開他有些扎到眼睛的細碎瀏海。Forth想，這人真是矛盾，睡著時像朵輕盈柔軟的蒲公英，醒了卻像支背著一身刺的玫瑰。

Beam夢見自己背後生出極大的羽翅，飛行於夜雨中，冰冷的雨水打在身上，寒意刺進骨內。

一下一下拍著翅，不知經過多久，終於看見前方一束陽光照射下來，他欣喜的往前飛去，卻在半途中被什麼削去了翅膀，高速的墜落感讓Beam一下清醒過來。

「醒了？」Beam循著聲音看到Forth正運指如飛打著鍵盤，漆黑的房間內，電子螢幕的光照在他臉上，深深淺淺的陰影更顯得Forth的臉龐如鑿刻出般深邃。

「你…怎麼不開燈？」Beam環顧四周，天色早已全黑，只有窗外路燈的光透進房間，暈黃暈黃的，像Beam某些模糊又清晰的老舊回憶。

「沒事，你醒了就開燈吧。等我下，我寫完報告就送你回去。」Forth頭也不抬的說。

等了許久，也不見室內的燈光亮起，Forth這才覺得疑惑，抬起頭想詢問Beam怎麼回事，卻看見他在黑暗中一樣清亮的眼睛望著自己，Forth瞬間失了言語。

「來做吧。」從Beam口中溜出一句肯定句，在Forth還反應不過來時，他就開始解著自己身上的釦子，在黑暗中露出一大片似乎會發光的白皙胸膛。

Forth嚇得從椅子上跳起來，衝上前阻止Beam的動作，「你這是什麼意思？」

「你纏著我不就是想要嗎？那就來做吧。」Beam看著他，眼中帶著某種決絕的情緒。

兩人注視著對方，不知過了多久後，Forth伸手攏了攏Beam已然敞開的襯衫，緩緩抱住他，將Beam的腦袋一把按在自己肩膀上。

「別哭。」低沈溫柔的嗓音又遠又近的，從Forth胸膛裡傳來，從Beam頭上傳來，似乎滲進自己四肢百骸，Beam有些茫然，「我沒有哭。」

Forth輕輕撫著Beam柔軟的頭髮，「你的心在哭。」

Beam沈默下來。

Forth將他的衣釦一顆一顆扣了回去，帶著心疼，帶著理解，帶著情意，就是不帶絲毫慾望。

「我送你回去吧。」

「……嗯。」

這夜，是這陣子以來Beam睡得最好的一次，他覺得自己好像觸及那束陽光，身心都溫暖起來。

Beam站在工程學院外，百般無聊的捏著書包帶，頂著眾人好奇或嘲弄的目光，他開始有點愧疚之前都不理Forth，這真難熬……Beam想。

所幸Beam是踩著點來的，等沒多久就聽見工程學院漢子們的吆喝聲，似乎正計畫晚上去哪裡喝酒。這瞬間Beam突然後悔了，何必特地到工程學院來呢，明明也知道Forth宿舍在哪裡，在宿舍外等沒這麼尷尬吧？

正當Beam裝做沒事轉身準備離去的時候，他感覺到肩膀被輕輕點了兩下，「Beam，找我嗎？」Forth已來到Beam身後。

「嗯…你…方便嗎？……」Beam低頭看著地板，遲疑的說著。

「當然，如果是你的話沒有不方便。」Forth笑著說。

Beam歪著身子掏口袋，拿出一條掛著齒輪的項鍊，「我聽說…這對工程學院學生來說很重要……我…這還你……」Beam本來以為只是普通的吊飾，後來聽說齒輪的存在似乎對他們來說無可取代，他掙扎了幾天，還是決定來還給Forth。

他沒有接過，反而問，「你知道齒輪代表什麼嗎？」Forth看著Beam說，「這代表我的心。」他握上Beam的手腕。

Beam嚇得抬起頭，「我…我不是故意要拿的！」他更慌張的企圖把項鍊塞進Forth手裡。

看見他這樣慌張Forth反而笑起來，「我的心是屬於你的，齒輪當然也是。」

Forth接過項鍊，雙手伸向Beam身後，溫柔的重新為他戴上，齒輪再一次服貼在自己胸前，冰冷又炙熱的。

「就算你的心已經空了，如果你願意，我可以用我的心填滿你。」Forth順著戴項鍊的姿勢輕輕環住了Beam。

被Forth的氣息環繞著，Beam的視線突然模糊起來，在獨自度過無數絕望的夜晚後，他以為自己早已失去擁有幸福的資格。但Forth卻還願意捧著心站在自己面前，願意給自己最溫暖的擁抱，願意接納這樣空洞的自己，想到這，Beam止不住一顆顆滑落的淚。

「哭吧，哭過就會好的，沒關係。」Forth一下一下撫著Beam因抽泣而抖動的背。

Beam緩緩將手環上了Forth的腰。

**是這樣溫暖的日子裡**

**文╱楚影**

**比昨日更糟糕的此刻**

**我還是可以特別快樂**

**我終究要好好的**

**去遺忘曾經在意的談論**

**有一種守護會悄然來臨**

**即使身後是獨自走過的暗巷**

**也會成為堅強的模樣**

**所以我繼續追逐**

**夢想本身是曲折的路**

**會受傷也沒什麼**

**隨著流言死過就好了**

**細節總夾藏蛻變**

**讓沉默割據隱喻的時間**

**看似徒勞卻必然的遠行**

**加上偶爾的僥倖**

**都是我最珍惜的光景**

**面對生活的循環而不遲疑**

**是這樣溫暖的日子裡**

**晴朗之中我遇見了你**

End.


	4. Chapter 4

番外

之一

「P’Forth…Beam想吃冰淇淋……」晚上11點，Beam躺在床上抱著兔子玩偶，弱弱的對Forth說。

正在電腦前趕著作業的Forth，聞言皺起了眉，「明天好嗎？」

Beam抱著兔子不說話，彷彿剛剛的要求已用去自己全部精力，他微微扁了嘴，動也不動的看著Forth。察覺到螢幕後的目光，Forth又問一次，「現在嗎？Forth明天買給Beam好嗎？」手上的動作卻依然不停打著鍵盤。

胃悶悶的痛，自己的情緒像籠罩層陰影般朦朧，Beam大力的抓了抓頭髮，有些無力。

他也知道自己不是真的想吃冰淇淋，只是希望獲點關注，想知道眼前的男人會不會大半夜去商店幫自己買東西；但又知道現在Forth正在寫一份極重要的報告，關係著他能不能畢業，自己不該打擾他。

Beam理智上明白，但情感上拒絕接受。

他原本躺在床上，卻突然翻身起來摸索起書包，窸窸窣窣的聲音讓Forth抬起頭，「Beam！說過多少次要喝水，不准動。」Forth察覺Beam的動作，想起他吃藥的壞習慣，連忙喊住那人，起身倒了杯水拿給他。

「Beam…晚上忘記吃藥了…」Beam低著頭不看Forth，嘴裡的聲音也軟軟糯糯的。

監督Beam吃完藥，Forth俯身抱住Beam壓著他躺下，「乖，P’Forth明天帶Beam去買冰淇淋好嗎？」Forth輕聲哄著Beam，他知道Beam這時候特別喜歡撒嬌，喜歡叫自己P，於是Forth也模仿Beam的口吻說話。

Beam大半張臉都埋在棉被裡，只露出雙晶亮的眼睛，看著Forth不說話，像是在思考又像是不妥協。

「好嗎好嗎好嗎？」Forth在Beam頸窩拱了拱，噴出的熱氣讓Beam忍不住縮起脖子。

「明天要買兩個。」Beam伸出兩根指頭。

「好好好，買兩個。」Forth在他臉頰印上個大大濕濕的吻，Beam縮著脖子笑起來。

之二

頭疼，這是Beam想了一晚上的事。像是有把鋸子拉扯著自己的思緒，他忍不住揉了揉太陽穴。

「Beam？吃不下嗎？」坐在餐桌對面的Forth似乎是察覺自己停下進食的動作，從碗中抬頭。

湯麵蒸騰的熱氣燻得Beam眼眶發酸，他連忙低下頭假裝專注在食物上，「沒事，太燙了我吹吹。」Beam連忙掩飾著自己的情緒，一滴淚飛快的滑進湯裡。

廚房內，Beam拿著杯子準備裝點水，不知怎的一陣暈眩，手上的玻璃杯像投奔自由的烈馬，奮不顧身往地面奔去，哐啷，它竭盡生命發出最後的呻吟，裂帛似的巨響蠻橫的鑽進Beam的腦中。

四散的碎片讓Beam著急起來，他蹲下身，急急忙忙撿起遍地雜亂，Beam一陣難過，成串的淚珠又從頰邊滑落，慌亂中不慎被尖銳的碎片劃傷了手也不自覺。

滴滴血珠墜落，開出一朵一朵豔麗的花，染紅潔淨地板，染紅片片玻璃，染紅Beam的指尖，也染紅他的眼眶。

Forth聞聲趕來映入眼簾的就是這般淒楚模樣，Beam蹲在一片狼籍中哭著撿地上的玻璃碎片，對自己手上正在滴血的傷口似乎毫無所覺，Forth有些嚇到了。

Forth連忙蹲下身握住Beam的手腕，抖掉他手上的玻璃碎片，拉著他坐到房間床上後，翻箱倒櫃找出罐生理食鹽水，蹲在不發一語的Beam面前，沖洗他手指還泊泊冒血的傷口跟微不可見的玻璃碎屑。

傷口有些大，食鹽水混雜著血色流進垃圾桶裡，直到反覆確認沒有任何玻璃會再進到傷口裡後，Forth才拿出紗布按壓住傷口止血，他覺得自己整個人都被攫住般難受，喘不過氣來。

Forth抬頭看向Beam，他低垂著頭，細碎的瀏海披散在額前，纖長的睫毛上還濕漉漉的掛著淚珠，Forth微微使力握住Beam受傷的手指。

「沒事的，好嗎？」Forth極力克制著語氣中的顫抖，輕聲安慰眼前的人。

「…對不起……」Beam抖著蒼白的唇，低低的聲音像是呢喃般細微，幾乎逸散於空氣中，他知道自己又給Forth添麻煩了。

「沒關係，我說過的，會好的。」Forth輕輕的將Beam攬入懷中，用空著的手揉了揉他細軟的頭髮。不管是手上的傷口，還是心裡的傷口，總會好起來，就算結成難看歪曲的疤痕，至少也是癒合了。

Forth眨眨眼，把眼淚悄悄的眨掉。

之三

「Beam，最近睡得是不是有點少了。」Forth的疑問句尾音竟然是下降的，Beam想。

嚴肅語氣跟Forth周身的低氣壓讓Beam坐立難安，他偏著頭努力組織了語句，卻想不出好的說法去解釋，「……有嗎？」只好裝傻。

Forth一個不容置疑的眼神看過來，Beam忍不住瑟縮了一下，又聽到這男人鏗鏘有力的說，「有。」

空氣中瀰漫著困窘的沈默，Forth大有Beam不說，就別想結束話題的意思。

「我最近…不敢吃安眠藥睡覺……」Beam軟軟的語調中夾雜的信息量讓Forth皺起眉。最近不敢，表示以前都吃著安眠藥？Forth臉色暗下來，思索著這人以前到底都吃過多少該吃不該吃的藥。

發現Forth臉色不太好看，Beam有些緊張的抿著唇，討好似的輕輕拉了眼前的人衣角，小幅度的晃動著。

注意到他的動作，Forth湊上前吻了吻Beam的唇瓣，「怎麼回事？」Forth幾乎貼著Beam的唇說話，Beam不太習慣這種近距離，閃躲著往後退去，殊不知Forth的唇下一秒又追上來。

「怕…怕睡得沉了起不來……最近考試很多…」Beam閃爍的眼神讓Forth心疼起來，他伸出手將Beam小小的腦袋壓進自己肩窩，Forth知道Beam沒說實話，但也不忍心繼續逼問下去，於是也不多說什麼。

最近Beam洗澡的時間都拉得特別長，原本Forth也不太在意，直到他那天經過浴室門口，除了淋浴的水聲以外，依稀夾雜著壓得低低的啜泣，Forth一瞬間就在腦海中勾勒出Beam頭抵著冰冷的牆、咬住唇不哭出聲的模樣。

他站在門外聽了很久，久到Forth以為自己都要被難以名狀的心情折磨死了，水聲才停止。

Forth連忙裝作若無其事的坐回書桌前，但悄悄用眼角餘光觀察著Beam，泛紅的眼眶又證實了自己的臆測，他微乎其微的歎口氣。

這溫柔自信的男人喪氣了一小會兒。什麼心疼，肝脾肺腎四肢百骸都疼起來了，Forth想。

Beam沒發現Forth的沮喪，神色自若的上床準備睡覺，彷彿方才在浴室壓低聲音哭泣的不是自己，只是Forth想像出來的小可憐。他磨蹭半天，終於在被窩中擺好理想的姿勢準備入睡。

Forth草草結束手上的工作，洗漱完站在床邊低頭看著已然入睡的Beam。這人，儘管獨自躺在雙人床上也只佔據床緣的一小角，背對著自己，膝蓋都快抵上胃，蜷縮成個不安的姿勢。

掀開被角躺上床的Forth，極輕巧的把人往自己懷裡帶了帶，直到他的背貼上自己胸口，Beam也不知是被吵醒還是壓根沒睡著，發出幾聲囈語。

窗簾縫透進來的暈黃燈光襯得Beam如玉的後頸更加潔白，因彎曲的姿勢而特別突出的背脊骨，尖銳得似乎會刺破肌膚而出，Forth忍不住伸出手，緩慢的撫上他的背，該不會下一秒這人就會從背後哪處裂出羽翅，頭也不回丟下自己飛離吧？

Forth心一緊，又湊近Beam，連帶將懷裡的人攬得更緊。

「我不會放你走的…」Forth的話語輕得連他自己也不知道究竟是說出口了，還是只是張張嘴卻什麼也沒從口中溜出去。就算你生出奔向自由的翅，我也會親手折斷它。

黑暗中，Beam的嘴角悄悄的勾了起來。

End.


End file.
